Poems
by Nephilim Rising
Summary: Short poems about Sephiroth. Most of them will revolve around Nibelheim; after all, the only scene that made me cry in CC was when Sephiroth talked to Jenova.
1. Nephilim Rising

_**A/N:**_ **Nephilim** in old Hebrew is '**those who have fallen**'. For the poem, read nEphilim.

Dedicated to ACC Sephiroth.

* * *

**NEPHILIM RISING**

Nephilim rising! Nephilim rising!  
Higher and higher, each step – agonizing,  
Bloodied wing flapping, he moves - so enticing,  
Dancing on ruins, both godlike and vain.  
Nephilim rising! Nephilim calling!  
Singing of ages, and feathers are falling,  
Where was a beast in humility crawling,  
Angel is born in the throes of pain.

Easily worshiped and easily hated,  
Somewhere close he patiently waited,  
Ghost of himself, who would be satiated  
Only when dusk never changed into dawn.  
Fate of an angel and god intermingles,  
He holds the world in-between slender fingers,  
Left but a memory now, he lingers,  
All of it back he desires – and none.

Once he was bound in wasteland – and boundless,  
Buried in ice, thoughtless, motionless, soundless,  
Once he had slept, but arose through countless  
Instants that left him imprinted in yore.  
Once he was blind, once – betrayed, once – forgotten,  
Once as death's harbinger he was begotten,  
Once by the fragile ideals besotted,  
He was a man, but a man – nevermore.

Nephilim coming! – in firm tread or amble,  
Kneel for forgiveness or silently tremble,  
They will your lover and neighbor resemble,  
Only with eyes marked by his burning wrath.  
Hidden behind thinnest tinsel of valor,  
There is no faith, and that frightening pallor  
Fear betrays, when both earthly and stellar  
Creatures will bow before Sephiroth.

Nephilim rising! Nephilim rising!  
Higher, to heaven, each step – agonizing,  
Higher, through sorrow, hearts slowly icing...  
Lands will shed tears - he'll silently laugh.  
Is there such steel to perpetually chain him?  
Is there a dream to placate him and tame him?  
Is there a void deep enough to contain him?  
Is there a heaven that's simply enough?


	2. Doors

_**A/N: **_Written some time ago, re-written now and dedicated to the Nibelheim scene.

* * *

**DOORS**

Doors were to crown the flight of the stairs,  
Doors were to end years of onerous bother,  
Two leafs of steel – 'twas your answer to prayers,  
Although you never asked for another.

You craved her longer than you could remember  
Rustle of wind on the roof of old manor,  
Long before fingers – deceptively slender –  
Learned how to clench hilt of faithful katana.

You dreamt of silver abandoned to fire,  
Whispered her name, when the time came to bow,  
Wanted to know her - lifeless desire...  
They told she died, but they lied then – and now…

Was there a force, which was stronger than reason?  
Was there a dream, more important than other?..  
Choking with blood, you stood, looking at treason –  
Doors with the rusty engraving – _Mother_.


	3. Northern Crater

_**A/N: **_What's with me and poetry? Go figure. XD

* * *

**NORTHERN CRATER**

Where the waves were clashing,  
Leaden and oddly meek,  
Where the winds howled, lashing,  
Snow was falling thick.

White was the endless cover,  
Bathing in waning light -  
White was the moon, his lover,  
And sleeping soul was white.

Pale was his skin and glowing,  
Silver had framed his face,  
Nothing he wore but snowy  
Cobwebs of icy lace.

First snow fell thick that year,  
Guarding his dreamless sleep,  
Snowflakes were huge and clear  
And had no heart to weep.

Melting on blackened stone,  
They clung to him in awe,  
For in his palms alone  
Snow refused to thaw.

First snow was thick that year,  
Cold were its wistful cries…  
Cold was the lonely tear,  
Falling from angel's eyes.


	4. Forgive

**_A/N: _**'Pride' will be updated soon, and in the meanwhile… another ten-minute creation of my insane muse. Of course, it's about Sephiroth. Nibelheim incident again. :)

* * *

_'…__Some are born to sweet delight,  
__Some are born to endless night…_' (W. Blake).

**FORGIVE**

A step to heaven is hard to take,  
A step so short on the comet's wake,  
A step, the Old Reaper's faint caress,  
And then rebirth, which will hurt no less.

Your feet, in leather and fire shod,  
That step will take, and – behold! – a god  
From lies and pain falls to hell's abyss  
And smiles, as if that's eternal bliss.

When you were born, gazing at the sky,  
They always thought that one day you'd fly,  
And now your blade, reaping harvest, sings…  
Forgive them all, for they cut your wings.

The truth they wanted to hide, you learned,  
And flames of hate only stronger burned,  
You set the world with your blood ablaze –  
Forgive them all when they killed your faith.

When first you lived, endless was your cage,  
But on the white of the vellum page  
With scarlet ink you now write your fate -  
Forgive them all, if it's not too late.

The one, who knew not of mother's love,  
The one, who dreamt of the world above,  
Forgive them all, they had never thought  
That, born like them, you'd become a god.

So they had laughed, calling you insane,  
And in the throng one was doomed to wane,  
Yet that one voice said with fearless pride,  
'Forgive them all – you were always right.'


	5. Reunion

_**A/N: **_To entertain you in-between my updates, I wrote this. Sephiroth is one demanding muse. :) This one is sort of... weird... ;)

* * *

**REUNION**

_First clone:_

The fields are shrouded in whiteness,  
The star of the day lacks brightness,  
And though to me He's sightless,  
I hear His ceaseless call.  
A puppet on strings I'm willing,  
My master I owe a kneeling,  
My soul I sold – and feeling  
Alas! – I cannot recall.

_All clones:_

Our hearts are no longer beating,  
And pawns in a ruthless game,  
We know of a joy so fleeting,  
The joy to reveal His name.

_Second clone:_

That night it was cold and hazy,  
The streets wound empty, mazy,  
He trod on the ashes, blazing  
Inside brighter than the flame.  
He killed what I love and cherish,  
I fervently prayed he'd perish,  
But now a slave, I famish  
In darkness, without His name.

_All clones:_

Our eyes are no longer weeping,  
We eat scraps and fruit so crude…  
His name we repeat while sleeping,  
His name is our drink and food.

_Third clone:_

With death fearless fortune dices,  
And He had survived all vices,  
He took what I valued priceless,  
But die he did not that night.  
Awakened, I felt Him craving,  
I journeyed, through hardships slaving,  
I fought with the monsters raving…  
Myself I could never fight.

_All clones:_

Our feet are no longer bleeding,  
Against Him, we stood no chance,  
And into the dark receding,  
We love what we hated once.

_Sephiroth:_

I called you from silence gloomy  
To witness the world redone…  
My voice led you to Reunion,  
Like flames draw the foolish moth.  
And soon, in our glory stunning,  
Alight with the common wrath,  
We'll merge with the world, becoming  
Like me and my Mother – one.


End file.
